


A Little Slip

by godzillakid



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: A whole lot of dominant and submissive stuff, Caring Mark, Ethan sprains his ankle, How does one write fanfiction, I am a very sarcastic writer, I have no idea how to write, M/M, This is my first time writing and i don't even know what its going to be about, injured ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillakid/pseuds/godzillakid
Summary: After a long day of editing and making videos, the crew decides its time to do some dumb ass shit and go ice skating. It was all fun and games until Ethan takes a hard ass fall and twists the shit out of his ankle. Even though it was all Ethan's fault for going too fast, Mark feels 100% responsible for the situation and pledges to take care of Ethan until he's better. Let's just say other than realizing Ethan is pretty needy, Mark realizes he enjoys giving Ethan anything he wants.





	1. Ouch, My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kids, I have no fucking clue how to write. I can't spell for shit and I get nothing but C's in English class. I just felt like I should get into writing fanfictions. I don't aspire to be an author or anything, I've just been a guy reading them for so damn long that I felt it was necessary. I hope you guys like what I wrote so far. It's really nothing special. I'm hoping for a shortish story but that probably wont happen. Enjoy my major sarcasm ;)

     It was a perfectly normal summer day. Birds were chirping, it was too fucking humid, and everyone who had a job had worked their asses off. On Youtube, it was the same. Almost everyone had uploaded their videos and were finally done for the day. At the Markiplier household, everyone was lounging around, tired after filming and editing. Everyone was in the same room looking at their phones in complete silence, until… “ALRIGHT KIDS, I HAVE AN IDEA!” Almost everyone jumped at the sound of Mark’s voice. “Jesus Mark, you scared the shit outta me.” Tyler muttered. Mark just grinned. “I know it’s been a long day, but I have a really fun idea.” Everyone just sat in silence with curious looks on their faces. “What if…” He looked at everyone’s tired faces and almost regretted bringing this up, “We went ice skating? I don’t remember the last time I went. I’m sure it will be loads of fun… especially with you guys.” He gave a smile that no one could say no to. “I don’t know Mark… It’s been so long since I last skated…” Kathryn started. “NONSENSE!” He yelled. Tyler glared at him for spooking everyone with his loud voice again. “We’ll all suck ass at first, but we’ll eventually get the hang of it.” Mark told her. He turned to Amy. “Come on Amy, what do you think?” He stared at her with puppy dog eyes. “I think it could be fun.” She said with a small smile on her face. “YES!” Mark screamed while jumping with glee. Tyler glared again. “Mark, how the hell do you have so much energy?” Tyler said. Mark smiled and muttered, “I have a new obsession of stealing sugar packets from restaurants and downing them in my spare time.” Tyler just stared at him like he was an idiot, because honestly, that was stupid. Mark turned to Ethan and smiled wide. He already knew Ethan would say yes. “Ethan, my man, my boi. You up for some skating?” Ethan giggled and nodded his head. “As long as everyone else is cool with it, then I’m cool with it.” Mark winked and turned back to Tyler and Kathryn. “Come on guys, it’s just time to hang with each other and totally forget all of our responsibilities.” “I’m cool with it I guess since everyone else wants to go.” Kathryn said. Mark looked expectantly at Tyler who just sighed and said, “Fine. Even if I didn’t want to go, you’d still drag me there. But I bet you a million dollars that someone is going to get hurt.” “YES! Its decided then. We’re going ice skating!” Mark announced.

     While walking into the old skating rink, everyone was bundled up and sweaty as hell. Sure, it was cold inside and on the ice, but outside it was hotter than Satan’s balls. They all walked happily and panting to go order their skates. Sure, some of them had been a bit skeptical at first, but the mood was quickly changing into excitement. They all strapped on their skates and slowly stood up. Yes, all of them had trouble with the whole not falling thing, but they were still in good moods. It was Ethan who was scared shitless. Yeah, he may be able to blindly flip backwards on concrete and not worry at all, but when it came to ice skating, he was a whole new person. How figure skaters could just zip around and not fall on their asses, he had no idea. But he secretly didn’t really want to go ice skating, since it had never worked out with him, but he really didn’t want to let anyone down, especially Mark. Mark was just so damn excited to skate with his friends that there was no way in hell Ethan could say no. They all started to slowly approach the rink, chuckling excitedly about how there were barley any people there. It was funny how all of them almost fell and weren’t even on the ice yet. Ethan was straggling behind, slowly breathing and clenching his jaw. Mark looked back and cocked and eyebrow. “Ethan, you okay?” The blue haired boy just nodded and plastered on a smile. He really didn’t want anyone to waste their time being concerned about him.

     They all stepped onto the ice, wobbled, then held onto the wall for dear life. Ethan got closer to the group and had pure determination written all over his face. He wasn’t going to be a little chicken shit. He was going to learn how to fucking ice skate. He finally matched pace with the rest. Well except for mark, he was zipping around with obvious talent for skating. Most of them were getting pretty good, zipping around in no time, well except for a few times where they fell. It was actually kinda fun. Ethan was having a lot of fun too. At one point, Tyler was going so fast that he grabbed onto part of the wall to stop himself, when he full on face planted into the wall. They sang loudly, belly flopped onto the ice, and scooted around on their asses since no one else was there. But of course, as Tyler had said before, someone had to get hurt.

     Everyone was having a grand old time flying past each other and laughing when Ethan went a little too fast. He had finally been able to go as fast of the rest of them so he damn well took advantage of that. He could see the appeal of zipping around on smooth ice until every possible thing that could go wrong, went wrong. He slipped, and he slipped hard. Somehow, he ended up doing the splits on the freezing ice. It all went by so fast but hot damn was he in pain now. Not only was the ice burning his skin from hitting it so hard, but now his ass, thighs, and ankles were all on literal flames. Everyone had heard the giant boom of him hitting the ice. If he weighed more, it would probably have been one of those scenes from the ice age when that little squirrel guy tries to pull the acorn out of the ground and splits the ice. Everyone’s head snapped in his direction. The world had stopped, Ethan could swear. He was stunned for a while until everything set in and he felt like crying. He was in so much pain. He slammed his head into the wall during the fall to top it all off. He was a mess. Mark got to him before anyone else could. “Holy hell Ethan! You fell hard! Are you okay buddy?” Everyone else caught up to him. They started to bombard him with questions of his well being. Is he okay? Fuck no! he just got over his ‘fear’ and ended up slamming his ass onto that ice and getting multiple injuries. Fuck ice skating fuck- DAMN THAT HURTS! Ethan whimpered and felt his chin quiver. No, fuck this, he isn’t supposed to cry! He’s a grown man, well... kinda. He couldn’t help it though. His ass, ankle, and legs hurt like hell. Screw trying to be a man, he was in hella pain. Mark just cooed softly at him, obviously feeling guilty for Ethan’s injury. It was his idea to go skating after all. Poor little Ethan baby was in so much pain and it was all Marks fault. He’ll definitely make it up to him, but for now, he just needed to get the boy feeling better because he was crying like Niagara Falls. “Tyler, pick him up and put him down on that bench. Amy and Kathryn, could you please go return the skates? Ethan, you just sit tight lil’ man, it’ll all be okay. I’ll be right here. I won’t leave until you’re better.” And with that, they left the old ice skating rink. Ethan, in Tyler’s arms sniffling, and everyone concerned.


	2. The Same Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who commented on the last chapter, I feel a lot more confident in the way I wrote this time around. Granted, the chapter sucks. I promise it'll get more interesting as the time goes on.

As they got back to the Markiplier household, everyone was staying relatively quiet. Ethan was a sniffling mess and everyone else was incredibly concerned about the accident. Mark was worrying the most however. Poor little Ethan had taken a huge fall on the ice. He had seemed a little off at the beginning of skating, but mark was sure Ethan was enjoying his time when he finally got the hang of it. Everything was going so well. He got to see his friends fail at skating. They were all were having loads of fun- well, until they weren't. He looked at Ethan with guilty eyes and sighed.

 

“Hey, Ethan.. Buddy... “ Mark said as he moved closer to Ethan who was now laying on the couch with an icepack to his ankle. God, Ethan was probably so sick of ice at this point. “I'm just going to check you for injuries okay? Where does it hurt?” 

 

He could tell that ethan almost burst into tears again. It probably hurt everywhere. The poor kid literally did the splits on the ice.

 

“It fucking hurts  _ everywhere _ .” Ethan shifted and wiped his face with his hands. “ There is no part of my body that isn't on fire.”

 

Mark just pouted and crouched down next to him. Ethan looked like a wreck. His face was blotted red from crying so much. His head was probably pounding from both crying so hard and also smacking it on the wall.

 

“I'm so sorry Ethan,” Mark started, “Are there any places that hurt more than others?” Ethan looked down at his body and scanned it.

 

“Well my ankle hurts the most,.” He said with a sad face. “A-and my calf right here…” He pointed to a spot on the back of his leg, “ it  _ really _ stings.” Mark sighed. Poor Ethan. “ My thighs also sting from doing the splits. My ass hurts from falling and my head hurts for multiple reasons.”

 

Mark scooted down towards Ethan's ankle. He lifted the bottom of ethan pants up and his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

 

“Shit,” he hissed. “Ethan, jesus, this is really swollen. I mean look at it, it's almost the size of my kankles.” Even though he was joking, he was still very worried. Maybe it would lift lil’ Ethan's spirits if he joked around. 

 

“Wow Mark, that's just offensive. Your ankles are  _ massive _ ,” Ethan giggled. It seemed to be working, Ethan was smiling. 

 

Mark poked the ankle and Ethan hissed, “Jesus Mark, are you _ trying _ to make me cry again?” 

 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just curious. It's all bruised and gross,” Mark apologized.

 

“ _ So you poked it? _ Yeah that seems like a  _ great _ idea,” Ethan smirked. He was still in tons of pain but at least Mark was trying to help.

 

Mark went to go look at the spot on Ethan’s calf that he had complained about earlier. His eyes widened and he gulped. 

 

“Jesus Ethan! There's a fucking  _ gash _ on your leg! You can see the blood through your pants! How did that even happen?!  _ How did I not notice until now?! _ ”

 

“Wait  _ what _ ?”-Ethan panicked. 

 

“It's probably from the skate,” Tyler had said from behind the couch where the rest were standing. They had been a little hesitant to interfere with a Mark who was trying to comfort his buddy. 

 

“Ethan, we’re going to have to take off your pants,” Mark said suddenly. This was serious. There was a literal slice in Ethan's leg. He asked Amy to go get the emergency first aid kit. 

 

“ _ What? _ ”-Ethan practically screamed. All the blood clearly went to his face. “Can't we just lift up the bottom of my pants to look at it?”

 

“Ethan, come on. It's just pants. It's your fault for wearing skinny jeans. If you want, they can all leave. You're wearing boxers right?” 

 

“Y-yes,” Ethan choked out. “Yes please. Can you guys leave?” His face was practically a red delicious apple- not being creepy or anything- that's literally the name of a type of apple…  _ ahem. _

 

Mark was curios as to why Ethan was so nervous about people seeing him without pants. Mark himself was pretty open about walking around with just his boxer briefs on. 

 

The rest of the group went out to go pick up food, leaving the two alone for  **de-pantsing** .

 

“Do you want me to get you out of your pants or…” Mark started.

 

“N-no! No, that's fine… I can shimmy out of them by myself,” Ethan spit out quickly. He really was nervous. It was just pants.

 

After he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped, he started to squirm out of them. He got out fully and awkwardly set them aside. Mark looked up to see the blue haired boy sitting up now, with only his boxer briefs and socks on his bottom half. He looked very tense and uncomfortable. Mark chuckled. Honestly, why was Ethan so weird about taking his pants off. Sure, he was cute as hell looking all flustered and..  _ Ahem _ … 

 

“Alright Eth, gimme your leg,” Mark said with a soft smile and a small blush creeping over his cheeks. 

 

Ethan stared at his battle wound from earlier. It would probably leave a cool ass scar. As Mark cleaned it off carefully, he found himself wondering about something.

 

Just by looking at Ethan, he could tell the boy was clearly bothered by something. Maybe it was the fact that he _ fell on his ass _ today or maybe it could be something else. Ethan never really acted like this. His breathing was very shallow and his cheeks were so red that it looked like a menstruating person squatted over him and sneezed- okay, that was a gross analogy.

 

Ethan kept stuttering when he talked, fidgeted nonstop, and overall just looked very deep in thought about something that was puzzling him.

 

Ethan looked up at Mark suddenly and locked eyes with him. He caught Mark staring. Mark quickly looked back down at ethan's leg. He took a deep breath and opened his loud mouth.

 

“Ethan, what's bothering you?”- He said in a deep, concerned voice.

 

Ethan looked like a deer in the headlights. His face got even redder, if that was even humanly possible.

 

Mark finished up by putting a patch of gauze and medical tape on Ethan's leg, then sat down next to him.

 

“Seriously Ethan, you're acting really damn weird. At the ice skating rink, you seemed so scared and hesitant. Then you fell on your ass, and now you're as red as a tomato.”

 

There we go, that’s a  _ good _ analogy.

 

“No-nothing's wrong. I just…” Ethan looked down at his surprisingly well wrapped calf, since it was done by Mark, and swallowed. “Well, I hate ice skating and I didn't want to tell you,” He started quickly. “You just seemed so excited and I would never want to let you down. That's why i've been acting weird… well, also probably also because of bruising my ass on the ice… but other than that i'm fine!” His breathing definitely quickened.

 

Mark cocked his head to the side. “You should have just told me Eth. If I knew you hated it, I definitely wouldn't have made you go.”

 

“I couldn't do that to you Mark. You were so pumped about going. I'm not going to be ‘that guy’ who makes people sit out of the fun just because I don't want to do something.”

 

Mark sighed. Of course Ethan would say that. He was too shy and sweet. 

 

“Okay… but what about the whole pants ordeal?”

 

Ethan swallowed and looked down. His voice was quiet, “Mark… you know why.”

 

Either mark was oblivious or something else, but he had no idea what Ethan was talking about.

 

“I do?”- Mark asked with a slight huff of laughter. 

 

“I'm almost 100% positive you know why,” Ethan looked up at Mark. “Why else would I get so flustered about taking off my pants in front of you. I could care less if it was anyone else…” He swallowed again. “But you just happened to be the one who cared the most. Which does not help my problem.”

 

Okay so Mark was an idiot. What is he talking about? What problem? What is Mark not catching onto? Was there some secret Ethan told everyone else about but not Mark, but thought Mark knew? Seriously, Mark was at a loss. 

 

But then it hit him. It hit him like God himself punched Mark into the fucking ground.

 

“ _ Ethan _ ,” Mark started with a low voice. “ _ Do you have a crush on me? _ ”

 

Ethan clenched his jaw and sheepishly smiled.

 

“ **Bingo** ,” Ethan said quietly.

 

Seems as if Ethan and Mark were in the same predicament, except Ethan was well aware of his feelings and Mark had just figured out about his own.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that chapter sucked pretty bad. Next one will be better I hope. It would be much appreciated if you left a comment to help me out with the whole writing thing.


	3. The After Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to another out of character chapter! Sorry this one is really short, I needed time to plot the next chapter so it could be at least a little bit good. (I also just really wanted to watch some playthroughs of the game Dream Daddy.)

     So, it was out. Ethan had told Mark he had a thing for him. He didn’t really specify on the amount of crushige that was going on in Ethan’s head, but that was probably for the best.

Ethan was so positive that Mark knew all about his little secret. He was always told that he was never any good about hiding his emotions, and he was very aware of that. When Mark did anything or spoke in that low voice, Ethan was bright red and highly flustered.

Mark apparently was clueless though, well until the last second when Ethan had almost tried to play the whole situation off as a joke.

Mark’s face at this point pretty much matched Ethan’s, both beet read.

“Wait, Ethan. You have a thing for me?”- Mark asked with his eyebrows raised so high, it looked like they were going to float away.

“Dude it’s so obvious. Even I knew it was incredibly noticeable.”-Ethan said with a small chuckle.

There was a long awkward silence after that. Ethan kept looking at mark, anxiously waiting for him to respond. Mark just kinda sat there thinking about it all. Ethan truly felt like this was it. This was the end to the crankiplier friendship. He started to panic because the pause was so long. Couldn’t Mark think another time when he wasn’t sitting with Ethan having a pretty serious talk that mattered more than the world?

“Okay,” Mark finally said- pausing for emphasis. “I.. I really had no idea but it’s cool if you like me. I mean, I get it. I am handsome and wholesome,” he winked.

“So, this isn’t going to ruin everything and make goo jokes really awkward to make?”- Ethan said nervously. What would he do without goo jokes? What would he do without mark?

“Of course not!”- Mark interjected. “This won’t change a thing! Don’t worry little Eth. Everything will be normal again. It’ll be totally cool, As cool as it could ever be.” He was smirking now, but Ethan didn’t feel all hunky doory. That’s just not really what Ethan wanted.

Ethan didn’t want everything to go back to normal. Yeah, he wanted the friendship part but he just confessed his feelings about Mark to Mark. This was huge in his world. He liked Mark a lot and now Mark knew, yet he almost completely brushed this whole thing off his shoulder.

Ethan must have looked pretty down because Mark’s cheeky grin turned into a full on, brow furrowed, face of concern.

“Eth, what’s wrong?”- Mark patted the boys leg once and then took his hand away. “Did I say something wrong? Is that not what you wanted?”

Ethan just swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. How was he going to phrase this?

“I..it’s just…”-Ethan stuttered, “well I just told you how I felt and that’s a huge step for me because I’ve been hiding these feeling for so long now and now you know but nothing is changing except now everything is gonna be awkward and I know you said it won’t but it will,” Ethan took a breath because that was a damn long sentence. “ _Everything is gonna change but not in the way I want it to_ ,” he said quietly. He looked so damn sad.

He sheepishly looked at mark who looked very frazzled. He may have been trying to act all macho and not bothered by any of this but he clearly was. Mark probably thought Ethan was a freak. Then again, his face was incredibly red and his breathing quickened. Maybe Ethan should’ve just kept his mouth shut. He would have saved Mark the pain of being in this situation. It’s always awkward to find out someone has feelings for you when you didn’t have feelings for them, especially when it was a close friend. He was ready to be friend zoned and loose the best thing that’s ever happened to him. This was going to suck.

“Well...”-Mark chocked out, “How did you want it to change? _Because I---”_

That’s when the door opened and the rest of the gang waddled in. They had brought back Taco Bell, which would usually sound good to Ethan if he weren’t having the talk he had just previously been having. His stomach was twisted in all sorts of uncomfortable ways.

The group must have noticed how red the two were and went to the kitchen instead. Ethan was kind of thankful but he was also wishing he could slink away with them.

“Listen Eth, we’ll talk about this later.”

And that was that. They went to eat their food, well Tyler had brought Ethan’s to him since Ethan was still injured, and all went to their own places. Ethan ended up going to Tyler’s though since he couldn’t really walk with wounds everywhere on his body.

Ethan anxiously waited for the day to come when Mark would talk to him again, but it never really came. Other than filming videos together and editing Mark’s stuff, they never talked. Ethan knew Mark was probably really weirded out about the whole situation and never wanted to speak to Ethan again…

_But that was not what was going on at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you should totally comment because I could definitely use some constructive criticism. (Compliments are good too though.)


	4. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is also super short. I promise they'll get longer eventually.

**Mark was fucked**. Ethan Mark Nestor had confessed his feelings for him. He had never thought that that could be reason Ethan was always so flustered when Mark made sexual jokes directed at him. But now Mark knew, and that changed _everything._

Mark hadn’t been talking to Ethan. He didn’t know what else to do. Now that he knew about Ethan’s little secret, he was starting to question himself about his own feelings, which he did not want to do. He always thought Ethan was cute and kind and funny as hell. Ethan and Mark’s humor were pretty similar, and Mark loved that about them. He always thought the reason Ethan’s face got red when he made a sexual joke was because Ethan had found the joke funny… but in reality it was because Ethan liked mark.

_Holy shit_.

It just dawned on Mark that Ethan had _sexual_ feelings for Mark.

Mark thought about it. He wasn’t into that kind of stuff. But then again, the vision of Ethan wiggling underneath Mark, panting and moaning was _really-_

_Double holy shit_.

Mark wasn’t bothered by the thought of that at all. Did Mark have feelings for little Ethan?

No way in hell. Mark was not a homo. But then again… Ethan was just so..

_Triple holy shit_.

Mark may have the hots for Ethan.

Mark _did_ have the hots for Ethan.

“ _Shit_ ,” Mark groaned while lying face first on his bed.

It had been a couple weeks since Mark had thought about the whole instant with Ethan. He somehow had kept pushing the situation into the back of his mind until one day, he just couldn’t keep in back there anymore.

He hadn’t been talking to Ethan at all. They avoided each other at all costs. But then it hit him. What was Ethan thinking right now? Did Ethan think Mark was an asshole for ignoring him after everything went down. God, he hoped that wasn’t the case.

Oh, who was he kidding, _of course_ Ethan probably thought that about him. Then again, Ethan was probably blaming it on himself. Mark couldn’t take it anymore. He had to start talking to Ethan again. Ethan had to know that he wasn’t a freak. He had to know that mark wasn’t an asshole.

So how in _god’s nam_ e does one start talking to a boy after a really long break from each other.

Mark sat up and decided he was just going to call and ask Ethan if he wanted to film a Mario Kart video. He missed those.

He clicked Ethan’s contact and pressed call. He took a deep breath and waited for Ethan to pick up. It almost went to voice mail when-

“ _Hello_?”- A quivering voice came from the other end.

“Ethan! Hi! Uh, I was wondering if you were up for some Mario Kart.”- Mark said quickly.

There was a long pause. “Uh…maybe not today.. I’ve- I’ve got stuff.. t-to do.”

_Marks heart dropped._ Ethan did think Mark was asshole.

“oh,” Mark said with a deep voice. “M...maybe another time?”- He croaked.

There was another pause. “Yeah… yeah that might be better. Sorry.”

Ethan quickly hung up the phone after that.

Mark was ruined. What had he done? Maybe he was an asshole. He just now realized he most likely had feelings for Ethan 3 weeks after he had confessed his feelings to Mark.

You would think since Mark was such a kind and caring guy, he wouldn’t have completely ignored Ethan- but that’s exactly what he did. He was a monster who did the complete opposite of what he should have done.

Mark faceplanted back into the bed. He had to fix this. He couldn’t lose Ethan.

**Ethan was just too important to Mark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts. Also, I think my something is wrong with how my notes appear.


	5. Sorry guys

Im not really happy with how this fanfic is turning out so I think I'm going to delete it. I might just keep it up but not continue it. I'm just really not happy with how it is. I'm probably going to make a different one but with a lot more thought going into it. Sorry if you actually liked it. Im just really unhappy with how it's looking so far.


	6. IM BACK BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thought

YO YO YO, so I'm back ;)

I just read through this and honestly it was a pretty good fic, I dunno why i hated on myself like that. I just wanna know how many people out there would actually want me to continue writing this. Either that or a new fanfic. And if that's the case, of who? I know crankiplier has kinda died out but I still think it's cute so I wouldn't mind continuing this. Also I finally have a laptop so writing should be much easier. And I got kicked outta highschool for a bullshit reason so I'll be homeschooled from now on. I'll have a lot of free time:/

-anonymous man child (also I don't know why this is so important to me, but I want yall to be aware that i am a male writer and i feel like that's rare on here. Could be wrong af tho.)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kids, that's the end of chapter one. I feel like I totally overdid the commas. Sorry that it was kind of short. I meant for it to be longer but writing takes forever. Let me know what your thoughts are since I have no idea where I'm going with this. ;)


End file.
